Your promise
by Murail
Summary: Will Kurama able to keep his promise to little Sakaki and since when Hiei knows more than others? [YYHHellsing cross over in later chapter]
1. Default Chapter

I was always wonder what would happened, if somebody was too bored, that he pull everyone to a danger only for his own joy. So, this is my version, what everything can happen to the Spirit detectives and theirs friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A long time ago**

"Immediately come down!" yelled tall boy to his younger sister. A girl, who was trying kept up on the swinging branch, disregarded him. In her tiny palm was little fledgling, which was squeaking in terrifying.

She must stand on her tiptoes in order to reached bird's nest. She felt cold on her spine, when the branch started swinging again.

"I'm going for father and you are in really big trouble." said her brother and went to home. She intends her mind on the nest. Almost in no time, she didn't know how, but the bird was safe in its nest. She deeply exhaled and smiled.

"Now, you must feel much better, don't you?" she looked down and cried.

"Hey, everything is alright. I'm going back!"

With the last word her foot slipped off from branch and she started falling down. She cried in pain when she was falling down through the tree top. One branch hit her to her cheek and passes her eye only about inch.

_This will be hurt._ She thought to herself before she reached ground. She was mistake. Somebody caught her to arms and both of them fell on ground. Her eyes were closed because of pain she felt.

"Are you alright?" said unfamiliar voice. She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. She sat on boy who lived not so far from her. Sometimes she saw him, but not really know him. She nodded to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for help." She shivered when she realized high, from she fell down.

"Why runt like you, climbed on tree?" he asked her.

"Some little bird fell off from his nest. I wanted to return him back."

"Runt doesn't live long, if they climb on tree!"

This comment insulted her.

"I'm not a runt. I'm twelve years old, already!"

"If you are so big, can you move away from me?"

She looked at him and did as he wanted. She must still sat on the ground because she didn't believe to her legs. The boy already stood and went away.

"Hey, what's your name?"

He didn't look at her when he answered.

"Urameshi Yusuke. And yours?"

"Nagahara Sakaki." She said happily. When he was gone, her father and brother run to her.

"Sakaki, what's happened? Are you alright?"

She smiled at her father and answered.

"I fell down and Yusuke save me. He is really nice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone. I must apologize for this short chapter, but this is something as a prologue, so not flames.


	2. A new tournament

Little remark for this chapter. Each next chapter are seven years after chapter 1. So don't be surprise. And yes, this means people or demon thought; something

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: A new tournament**

Yusuke held invitation at new Dark Tournament in his hand and looks thoughtfully. In his room sat all his old friends.

"Will you refuse this?" asked Kurama. His voice was as usual calm, but everyone knows, that he wasn't. In invitation was remark, if someone from the will not go to this tournament, it can had a negative influence on Yukina, Keiko and Kurama's mother. Yusuke clenched his fists.

"We can't refuse this!" he said to Kurama angrily.

"We haven't the fifth member." remarked Hiei, who was sitting on window sill. Genkai died almost two years ago and Yusuke had any idea who could go with them at this tournament.

"I will try to find someone." He said finally. Kurama nodded and together with Hiei he left Yusuke's home. When even Kuwabara went away and he stayed alone, he tried to calm your self down.

Yusuke was wonder if somebody could go with them to bloodlust tournament, where is a real chance for him to die. He grabbed his jacket and went on walk.

_We must find the fifth member. But how to persuade somebody to join us. It's impossible. Nobody with clear mind do such crazy thing._ He thought to himself.

Without thinking about it, he went through the gate of local shrine. Because was already evening, in shrine were only few people. He dropped his jaw when he saw familiar person. In fact, three familiar persons.

"You are absolutely unbelievable. This is one of our cultural heritage and both of you aren't interesting. Barbarians!" said black-haired girl to another girl with platinum hair and tall black-haired boy. Both of them look really bored. Yusuke laughed to himself. He would never expected, he can met them all. He thought that they moved away from Japan.

The girl with black hair noticed his presence and with wide smile she was running to him. Unfortunately for her, she tripped up and fell on ground.

"You will never change, Sakaki. You are still the same unskilful runt as you always have been." Said Yusuke instead of greeting. Sakaki looked at him from her place on ground and made such hurt face that he must started to laugh.

Yusuke helped her on her feet while two other comes to them. Audrey have a smile on her face and Kira too, as well.

"It's nice to meet you again, Urameshi Yusuke." Told him Audrey with her typical accent. She wasn't from Japan, but Yusuke wasn't sure, from where she came. While Audrey spoke to Yusuke, Sakaki tried to clean her dusty dress. Unfortunately, it was useless.

"Long time no see, Yusuke." Said Kira and smiled at him. Sakaki looked at her brother and than to Yusuke.

"Do you have some problem? You look awful."

"Thanks, Sakaki. It's really nice to hear something like that." Answered Yusuke dryly and Sakaki blushed.

"I don't want to be rude, Yusuke. I only mean that you don't look so cheerful as always."

"I'm fine. It's not what should bother you."

"May I help you somehow?" asked Audrey. For moment he didn't say anything.

_Of course. It can be..._

"Maybe. May I speak with you in some privacy?" Yusuke asked her.

"That sound really romantic." Comment this demand Kira. Audrey only raised her eyebrow and went with him little aside. When Sakaki and her brother couldn't hear them, Yusuke started speak.

"Do you know something about Dark Tournament?"

"If you mean that stupid fight, where many demons try to kill each other, because of win, than my answer is yes." Nodded Audrey.

"Exactly. And do you know what the first prize is?"

"I think that they grant you one wish." She said after little hesitated.

"I really didn't know that you know so many things about demon world." Yusuke raised one of his eyebrows to her and Audrey only smiled.

"About demon world I know nothing, but Dark Tournament is in 'this' world. That's I know about it. It's my job."

"Someday I really want to know something more about your job."

She lightly smiled at him.

"I seriously doubt about it. Can you tell me now, what's your problem?"

"I and my friends are invited at this tournament and we can't refuse. But we need fifth member."

"So, you want me to join you?"

"Exactly. Can you do that?"

Her smile grows wider.

"For you, Yusuke, I do everything, but what about your friends? Will they agree with my presence?"

Yusuke started laugh.

"I swear that they will love you."

"I think, it will be enough if they accept me only." She answered sarcastically.

"I have only one condition; Sakaki must go with me. I can't leave her alone. I know she has Kira, but he can't protect her. It will be fine if I take her with me?" she asked him worriedly.

"She still has her little problem?"

"I'm afraid that this problem growing bigger every moment in her life!" Yusuke nodded at her.

"As you wish. Will she be alright? She isn't so strong, you know?"

"Don't worry, Yusuke. I will take care of her."

"Well than. We should go back before Kira come here and make to us lovers scene."

Audrey started laugh and together with Yusuke she returned to her friends. Kira looked at her grinning face suspiciously.

"Why are you laughing?"

Audrey gave him one wide smile.

"It's not important Kira, dear. I almost think, you would not be interested with thing like this."

Kira frowned and everyone started laugh. Yusuke was glad, that he was able to meet them all. He was sure that Audrey will be really big help for team in this tournament.

-----------------------------------------------

"Can you tell us, who is the fifth member of our team?" asked Kuwabara again for one hundred and one times in this day. Yusuke said nothing, Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama sighed.

"Kuwabara-kun, ten minutes later, we will be in hotel, where you find out everything. So, please, stop asking already." Kurama has pure despair in his voice. On their trip to hotel he must hold back Hiei, because little fire demon wanted kill Kuwabara in order to shut his mouth. Kurama was tired and wanted some peace before tournament, but with Kuwabara and Hiei it was impossible.

"Can you tell me if I know him, at least?" tried it Kuwabara again. Yusuke little chuckled, but still stayed in silence. When they went through the door, Yusuke started looking around. Close to them, they could hear a tiny voice.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't want. Are you alright?"

Yusuke started laugh. From the crowd appeared Sakaki, who was absolutely lost and Audrey with big smile on her face. The black-haired girl looked at Yusuke and his friends and waved her hand in a greeting.

"Yusuke-kun!" she cried and ran to them, but close to Yusuke she tripped up in spite of the fact, that floor was perfectly flat and she fell on Kurama. He caught her and Sakaki blinked in surprise.

"Minamino-san?" she said uncertain to him. He smiled at her and released his arms around her.

"I'm really glad to see you again, Sakaki-chan."

Sakaki remembered what happened right now and deeply blushed.

"I'm sorry, Minamino-san..."

"It's OK." He smiled at her again.

"It's fine that you know each other, but Yusuke, can you stop being such lout and introduce us others." Said Audrey, when she came to them. Yusuke grinned at her.

"This short guy is Hiei, this one is Kurama," Yusuke pointed at tall redhead, "and this is Kuwabara. Guys, this is Sakaki Nagahara and Audrey Fey. Audrey is our fifth member for this tournament."

Audrey lightly bowed her head and looked at Sakaki.

"Is something wrong?"

Sakiki was still looking at Kurama and seems to be thoughtfully.

"I didn't know before, that your name is Kurama, Minamino-san!"

Kurama took a deep breath before he could answer to her.

"I will explain it to you later, fine?"

"Of course, it's fine, Minamino-san! I only always thought that you are too responsible to put yourself into a problem." She said absolutely innocently, so she couldn't understood, why everyone started laugh and Kurama has his face like flames.

"Do you feel well, Minamino-san? You don't look alright." Sakaki looked at him worriedly.

"She is right, Minamino-san! You really don't look alright." Said Hiei, wicked grin on his face.

"This isn't fair, Hiei!" Kurama told to his friend with hurt look. Yusuke's laugh started be almost hysterical. When he caught his breath he said to them;

"I think that we should go to our room. We all need some rest, because tomorrow we have our first fight."

"Sakaki-chan, what are you doing here, anyway?" asked Kurama, while they walked to upstairs. She looked up to him.

"Audrey told me, that she can't let me be alone only with my brother, so she took me with her. And you?"

"I'm afraid, that my reasons are little different. I will explain you everything someday, but I don't think it will be soon."

Sakaki didn't know what he meant by this, but she didn't ask him. In their room everyone started talking about this tournament. Sakaki was listening for awhile and stayed silent. When she heard knocking on the door she stood up and went to open them.

Beyond the door was surprise for her. In a hall were four girls. She recognized Keiko, but others were unfamiliar to her.

"Ehm.....Keiko-chan?" Sakaki could clearly hear how Yusuke spluttered tea out from his mouth. Than he started cried at Keiko and Sakaki hurry moved aside.

"What the hell are you doing here, Keiko?!!"

"What do you think? I was worried because you suddenly gone and Kuwabara and Kurama too. Nobody knows where you were gone. So I and Shizuru asked Botan and she told us that you went to another tournament. So can you first think before you disappear and don't let us some message?" she yelled at him. Hiei's face grow darkened, when he saw little girl with lightly-green hair. He took deep breath, but before he could say something, Kurama kicked his ankle.

Yusuke gave a death look to girl in pink kimono and she tried hide behind a tall girl with cigarette in her hand.

"Botan?" Yusuke said with dangerously voice.

"I can't resist them, Yusuke." Said Botan in apologize.

"When you all are already here, you can come in, can't you?" asked Kurama in order to released heavy atmosphere. Sakaki sat down between Audrey and Kurama and with absolutely nothing understanding voice she asked.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on, please?"

"It's alright." Said Audrey with little laugh. "I'm sure, that Yusuke soon find some time to explain us, what's going on here." She smiled sweetly at Yusuke and Keiko frowned. Kurama assumed initiative again.

"Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina." He pointed at each girl.

"Sakaki and our fifth member, Audrey."

"Nice to meet you." Said Sakaki with a polite smile.

"Long time no see, Botan-chan." Audrey grinned at suddenly pale Botan.

"You are right. But for me would be better, if I don't see you so early." Answered Botan and little moved back.

"Botan, you know Audrey?" asked Kurama.

"I know many weird people, don't I, Botan?" said Audrey without looking away from Botan's face. Sakaki looked at her friend and asked her.

"When were you met each other?"

Audrey released Botan from hers look and turned to Sakaki.

"In Kanawaga, four years ago." She told her with evil grin. Sakaki lost color in her face.

"It must be really interesting meeting." Said Kuwabara.

"You are right. Don't you think, Botan?"

"I'm so sorry, that I interrupt your conversation, but some people here don't know what are you talking about, girls." Remarked Shizuru.

"It's really fantastic idea, Shizuru-san." Cried Sakaki in relieve. When air in the room started to be friendlier, Sakaki excused herself and went to hers and Audrey's room. So many people were too exhausting for her. She wanted only one thing; laid down on her bed and sleep to tomorrow. When she felt asleep, it was so deep sleep, that next morning she didn't remember when her friend came to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I sent next one as soon as possible. If you want something tell me, please, send me a message.


	3. Everything will be alright

**Chapter 3: Everything will be alright**

When Sakaki woke up Audrey was already up and sat on hers bed. She brushed her long silky hair and looked aside.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Audrey. Sakaki widely yawned and put her blanket over her head.

"This is answer too." Audrey continued brushing her hair.

"You should get up, you know? Or we will be late."

Sakaki gave her friend blurred look from under her blanket and than she threw it out. She was yawning when she tried to find her dress. Audrey was dressed already and waited for her friend.

"You are going to fight in this?" Sakaki pointed at her clothes.

"Yes. Is something wrong with it?"

"Hmmm, no. It's fine. But don't you think, that this is little uncomfortable for fighting?"

"I'm used to it." said Audrey and finished this conversation. When both girls appeared in next room everybody gasped. Everyone looked at Audrey's clothes until Hiei remarked with his usual tact.

"We are going to fight not celebrate!"

"I know it, Hiei!"

Platinum girl wore pure white chemise with long sleeves and over it she had black waistcoat. She had also long narrow skirt in black colour too. For Hiei and other looked most ridiculous high tie and long umbrella – everything in black.

"Ehm, Audrey-san, are you sure, this is best idea?" asked Kurama to make himself sure, that he weren't mad.

"Of course, I'm sure. Can we stop talking about my suit and go? Please."

Sakaki was giggling behind Kurama when all of them went to theirs first fight.

------------------------------------------

"Hi, everyone! I welcome you on Dark tournament and now we can start our first fight." said attendant and pointed to entrance.

"Our first team is Urameshi team!"

When Yusuke and others came from entrance, from crowd was clearly heard hissing and disgust.

"It seems, we are sweethearts of them all." said Audrey dryly and frowned at public. Yusuke nodded to her.

"As usual."

"You were here before?" she gave him look from side.

"Yes." Yusuke didn't want to talk about it, but Audrey only smiled and did say nothing.

"And second team – Yokara team!" continued attendant while from another entrance came group of demons.

"Really handsome!" was heard another dry comment from Audrey. Hiei smirked at his remark and Kurama smiled.

"What that human bitch talking about?" said huge demon and pointed at her. Audrey took a deep breath and in her eyes appeared spark of anger.

"This bit of trash is already death." She scattered through clenched teeth.

"Please, both teams send your fighter!"

To the ring came the demon, who spoke to Audrey. She smirked at Yusuke and jumped on the floor.

"Such lovely girl and she wants to die. If you prefer to live, I can show you something in my room!" he told her when she came to the centre of the ring. Audrey gave him one of hers most despicable glare and didn't answer. The attendant looked at both of them.

"If everything is alright, we can start!" she raised her hand to air and cried.

"Begin!"

---------------------------------------------

Yusuke was trying to stay calm, when he saw, how huge demon teased Audrey. And than, they began fight. Yusuke had some opportunities to watch Audrey when she fights before. But he was little surprised when she fought without using any kind of power.

But he was mistaken. Most of her power was hiding in her body, in every movement which she did. Yusuke didn't understand how she can be such grateful and dangerous at the same time.

He knows, that if Audrey wants, she can break solid stone wall by bare hands. But what she was doing here, he had never seen before. It was unbelievable and more like a dance it seems. Her every movement was too perfect and deadly effective at once. Yusuke realized that she was just playing with her opponent. One moment she was right before demon and next time she was behind him and attacking. Few minutes and fight ended. Yusuke was astonished. He grinned at her when she came back to him.

"Nice work, Audrey!"

"I don't think. He was weak and stupid!" answered Audrey to him. She looked up to the platform and smiled at pale Sakaki.

-------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry about her. She can protect herself." said Botan to Sakaki. Sakaki little chuckled.

"I wasn't worried about Audrey but that demon." she fully smiled at Botan and continued.

"Audrey can't control herself if she is angry. I was afraid, she will brutally kill him." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, what is Audrey's job, don't you?" asked Sakaki suddenly.

Botan looked at her, who was watching next fight between Hiei and another demon.

"Yes, it's true. The first time when I met her, I though, she is extremely brutal and cruel. But when I met her again and again I changed my mind. Now I think, that she only doing her best for protect people who she loves." Botan took deep breath before she continued.

"But her methods are still barbarian. You aren't scare when you are with her?"

Sakaki shook her head.

"No. she never took me with her. But every time, when she leave I'm scared, that she doesn't return to me. I know what she do, but she must be little brutal and cruel if she wants survive. In spite of this she is really wonderful person." Sakaki's last sentence was only whisper. She looked down at Hiei. He won. He was too quick for his opponent.

Sakaki had a sad smile on her face, when she turned away. Botan was looking at her while she went out from stadium. Dark Tournament continued and if Yusuke and others will have luck, they will survive to end.

------------------------------------------------

Sakaki walked through the forest deeply in her own thoughts.

_Why I had that strange feeling again. It happened when Audrey started fight. It was almost as she was angel of vengeance itself. I still don't understand what's up with her. Last three years she acts different. I'm scare that I loosing her for something what I don't know._ With a sight she leaned against nearest tree. Sakaki looked up to the top of tree and sight again.

_I wonder if she will be okay. Sometimes she looks so distant. I hope this isn't because of me. I don't want make her any worry. She is always so kind to me_. Sakaki silently started cry.

_Audrey doesn't deserve any trouble because of someone like me. It's not fair to her. It's really not fair! Oh, dear God, I'm so scare that I will lost her!_ Sakaki silently sobbed and than fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------

"Sakaki! Sakaki!"

She turned to that voice, but she did see anything.

_I wonder who it was. I can't see clearly. Everything is blur. Maybe I'm ill._

"Sakaki! Sakaki!"

_Again! Who are you? Why I can't see you? Where are you?_ she demanded in her mind. She was too tired speak loudly. For some reason she felt disgust.

_Let me be. I'm afraid of you. I want to go back. Back to Audrey._

"Sakaki! Sakaki!"

She tried to forget that creepy whisper, but she couldn't.

_I must dream again. Come on, Sakaki-girl. Wake up!_ With difficulty she open her eyes.

_A water?_ she stood on the surface and looking to the darkness.

_Where am I? I have a feeling as if I've been here before. Who are you?_ she was watching a tall figure, which appeared before her. She started be angry. She didn't know why, but she couldn't speak aloud.

_How he can hear me, when I don't say words._ she thought to herself. The tall figure raised his hand to her. She looked down in order to stop looking at him.

_Why? What is happening? I don't want to go with you! Please, somebody help me!_ her eyes grow wider when she realized what is under her feet.

"SAKAKI!!"

------------------------------------------------------

With a loudly cry she woke up. Her heart was racing in her chest and her face was drenched with cold sweat.

"It wasn't water. It was blood!" she cried out and tried to caught her breath. She was afraid to close her eyes, instead of this she looked up. In front of her was Kurama and watching her worriedly. He embraced her and whispering something to her ear. Sakaki's eyes were wide and her body was stiff and shaking. Slowly she calmed down.

"It was only bad dream, Sakaki-chan. Only bad dream." he told her. She sighed with relief and buried her face into his shoulder. Kurama's embrace was warm and comforting. Sakaki felt how her heartbeat returned to normal and stopped crying. After few moments she looked up to his face and moved back.

"I'm sorry, Minamino-san. I almost ruined your shirt."

He looked at his shoulder, which was drenched with her tears and than he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it."

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Minamino-san?" she sobbed the last time.

"I'm looking for you! Botan told me, you went away after Hiei's fight. Audrey wanted go, to but she was busy, because she was fighting with Kuwabara-kun.

"I'm sorry, Minamino-san. I didn't want cause you trouble neither to you nor to someone else." She was looking at her hands, which was still pale. Suddenly she felt how two slim and strong fingers took her chin and softly made her look up at his face. His eyes were so bright. She remembered something.

"Before I awoke, did you call my name?" she asked him, a bit worried about his answer.

"Yes, you looked like in pain and your fingers were clenched to the ground. I was afraid that you are hurt or something."

Sakaki looked away.

"I see."

When he saw her sad face, he embraced her again and softly strokes her dark hair. She seems to him like little scare and lost animal. He realized that he likes her scent. Inhaled her scent was like inhale scent of many wild flowers.

"Please, Sakaki-chan. Stop doing such face, because..." he looked right to her eyes, "I feel terrible, when you do it."

"Sorry, Minamino-san," she said with tears in her eyes and smile on her face. Kurama couldn't help himself, but she really looked lovely. He softly touched her cheek.

"We should go back. Everyone will be worried about us."

Sakaki nodded and stood up with him.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you, Minamino-san."

Kurama press his forefinger on her lips.

"Hush! Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?" she asked him against hi finger.

"Apologize. You are always apologize even if it's not your fault."

"But..."

"No buts, just stop it!"

"Hmm, Minamino-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you remove your finger from my mouth, please?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sakaki and Kurama walked back to the hotel, she could calm down yourself. Everyone was in their room already. Sakaki missed the confused look which Audrey sent to Kurama.

"I presume, that you are won?" she asked them.

"Of course we won." She could heard Hiei's cold replied.

"You are acting as if everything was your work!" said Kuwabara.

"Do you want...."

"May I speak with you, Kurama?" whispered Audrey right to Kurama's ear. He silently nodded and went with her. When they were out of their room Audrey spoke as first.

"Something happened to Sakaki, right?"

"Yes, she fell asleep in the forest and had a bad dream. She looked really scared."

Audrey bites her bottom lip.

"Did she say something?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded, "she said; 'it wasn't water! It was blood!'"

Audrey closed her blue eyes.

"Holy shit!"

"Why are you so bothered with ordinary nightmare?" asked her Kurama.

"Everyone has some nightmares."

"I'm afraid, Kurama, this won't e such easy," she murmured under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope. Please keep eye on her when I'm not around. Yes?"

"No problem." He softly smiled at her.

"You really cared of her."

"You can say it even this way, Kurama."

----------------------------------------------------------

_In girls room_

"Audrey?" asked Sakaki while she was brushing Audrey's hair.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow is your next fight, isn't it?"

"Hm."

"Can you promise me something?"

"It depends on, what you want."

"I want you to be careful."

"I'm 'always' careful. If not I would die."

"So, don't you let them hurt you?"

"Do you thing, I'm some kind of masochist or what? of course I don't let anyone to hurt me." She turned around her chair and embraced Sakaki. She silently whispered to her ear.

"But what more, I don't allow anyone to hurt YOU. Do you understand?"

Sakaki smiled and returned her embrace.

"OK. If you say it, so it must be true, Audrey-chan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for my poor English, but I think you can read it well. It would be really nice, if you can send me some rewiev. But it's only depends on you.


	4. Kurama’s injury and Audrey’s anger

**Chapter 4: Kurama's injury and Audrey's anger**

That morning was Audrey's face frowned and totally serious. She did speak with anyone expect Sakaki. Her reaction at Kuwabara's loudly joking was irritated and excessive. She shocked everyone when she strictly forbade Sakaki to join them in today's fight.

"You little proceed to extremities, don't you?" said Shizuru to her, while they vent to a stadium. Audrey paid no attention, but Shizuru noticed that Audrey's eyes were dark and full of worries. The taller girl put her hand on Audrey's shoulder.

"Don't worry."

"Of course, don't worry!" said Kuwabara with his annoying self-confidence. "It's only another fight. It will be easy." He shut up when he saw Audrey's dead look. Presently they were in stadium. Shizuru, Botan, Yukina and Keiko went on platform and Yusuke with others went to the ring.

Audrey was now calm as the sea before the fatal storm. Her palms were dry and her eyes were hard. She was watching other side of stadium, silently waiting for their opponent. Audrey's breath was growing slower and deeper. She had a feeling as though everything and everyone was quiet. She couldn't hear anymore. Every part of her being was focused on second entrance.

After few moments, which were like eternity for her, the strange group appeared. In her mind exploded wave of pain. She couldn't see and move. It took many of hers strange to keep pain away. When she did it, she touched her forehead by her palm. She felt cold sweat under her fingers. She lightly rest against Yusuke, who gave her confused look, and struck back. For everyone else it looks as if tall white haired man only tripped up. For everyone except Yusuke and his friends.

"Hey, it's against rules to fight out of the ring!" whispered fiery Kuwabara. Audrey wiped sweat from her forehead and angrily whispered back.

"Kuwabara, why don't you shut up, for once? This set of absolutely cruel bastards are cleaning commando. They are here not to win this stupid tournament, but to kill us in any case and for every cost. If we don't kill them all, we can start to write our last will! Did you understand?"

"That's why are you worried about them?" asked her Yusuke.

"No. I just want to kill them."

"I think it will be better if I will go first." said Kurama to his friends. "Audrey, stay here and try to put yourself together, OK?"

She nodded while Kurama jumped into the ring. Audrey could stay without help already and angrily watched tall man with long yellow braid. He was wearing a strange black kimono and long katana. Audrey spit on grass when this man entered to the ring.

"Vortex." She ran to the ring and grab Kurama for his leg.

"Kurama!" when she was sure, he paid his full attention to her, Audrey hurry whispered.

"Be careful with him. First, he cheats. Second, he is stronger than he seems. And third, you must kill him if you want win!"

"Do you know something about his techniques?"

"Only a one thing. He uses some kind of wind attack. I'm not exactly sure. Just be careful, Kurama!"

Kurama nodded and smiled at her. Audrey didn't return his smile and went back to others.

"Do you know something about them?" asked her Hiei.

"Do you think, except of the fact, they are bastards all of them? No much. Kurama's opponent is Vortex. His real name I don't know, if he has some. That one with the pale face is Northernlight. I heard that every nickname is truthful to theirs nature. No matter how stupid it's sound. About his techniques I don't know anything. The child behind Northernlight is flesh. He looks stupid and weak, but he isn't. He would be suit for you, Hiei. One of his ability is speed. He is almost as quick as you."

"I want to try it."

"Hold back, Hiei. If you want to fight with him, fine, but please think when you will do it. He is really better than he looks. I know him a little and I know what I'm talking about. That guy next to him is Quake. Nothing more I don't know about him." She didn't say anything else and bit her bottom lip.

"And your 'friend' with white hair?" asked her Yusuke.

"He is my most famous mother-fucker. Dreamer. He is theirs captain and he is MINE, Yusuke. I want to talk with him about some misunderstandings which we had in past. And, of course, I want to kill him. Today he doesn't run away from me as usual and finally I will kill him."

"Cool down, girl! You know him from before?"

"Yes. He is my personal nightmare. Every time when I have some job, he appears and causes me many problems. But today it's finished." She said with clenched fist.

---------------------------------------

Kurama stand in front of his opponent, calm as usual.

"For the Urameshi team, contestant Kurama and for the West team, contestant Vortex. Both of you; START!"

Before Kurama could something do, he laid on his back and gasped for air. Kurama confused look at sky and tried remember when vortex hit him. He couldn't see any move from his opponent. With difficulty Kurama stand up.

_How did he do that? I'm sure, he didn't even move, but somehow he hit me. That must be that attack, which Audrey talked about._

In his hand appeared a beautiful rose. Kurama deeply inhaled rose's scent.

"Rose whip!" and Kurama attacked.

---------------------------------------

Audrey bit her bottom lip. She could taste her own blood on hers tongue. Just now Kurama was in really deep shit. She could hardly believe what she saw.

_Holy shit. Kurama hasn't any chance against him. That fucking bastard going to kill him! _

Audrey focused her mind and sent some of her energy around the ring. When she finished she could be sure that nobody can realize what happened.

_Kurama, you idiot! I told you, that you must be careful. Now you need only miracle._

She could see blood everywhere on Kurama's body. His blood.

-----------------------------------------

Kurama's POV:

_What happened?_ This was the only one thing which I could thinking about. I wasn't sure, if he was so quick or so good. I just couldn't hit him and he hit me always. My left eye was blind from blood which flow out from my eyebrow. I tried to do something, but I didn't know what he was doing.

For the first time in my life I wasn't sure of anything. For some reason I felt too tired for anything. I summoned a few rose petals and threw it at him.

_Why I can't do more? This is just not enough._ As in a dream I felt another hit from Vortex. I could clearly hear as some of my ribs were broken. My world was world of pain. I couldn't see anything. Everything was blur. In that moment I want only one thing. Die. I felt so lost and tired.

_It so simple. I will just lie here and let him to kill me. And everything finish. I like simple plans._

I open my eyes only to see as Vortex's kick send me out of the ring. I fell on the ground and felt how my shoulder's joint jumped from its right place.

_It's hurts._ The mist in my mind still didn't want disappear.

_I'm already dead._ I could felt some hands which gently hold me. I suffocated with my blood.

_Some broken ribs must tear my lungs. Great, I will die because of my own blood. How ironic. Why he didn't kill me?_ Then I faint.

------------------------------------------

Audrey's POV:

I tried to hold Kurama and find out how badly he was beaten. It was horrible. Some broken ribs, right arm and shoulder. When I saw blood on his lips I knew this is more then horrible.

For awhile I really wanted cry in hopeless. The miracle which I prayed for is happened. Kurama was still alive and out of the ring, but I could see Vortex, who sent me dangerous glare. He knew what I did before. He knew that he can't go out of the ring and kill Kurama.

The attendant started counting and I left Kurama in Yusuke's care. I knew that now is my turn. I smiled for myself. In my black clothes and perfect shoes I must looked really like an idiot. I grip my long umbrella and went to the ring.

The kitsune finished her counting. Kurama loosed and Vortex won. Such simple. I felt my anger rose from the deep of my being. It was so good. My smile became darker and spiteful.

When I stood in front of Dreamer I laid my hand down on the umbrella. My smile became wilder.

"Long time no see, Dreamer. What happened to you? Some family problems?"

"Nothing like that. But what about Maxwell? I hope he is all right. I heard, he has some problem in Vatican."

I gave him one of mine grins. Bastard. Until now I've never realized how much I hate him. Even more than Maxwell.

The attendant raised her hand and the fight started.

--------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

Audrey still smiled at Dreamer, even when the fight began. Of course, that Kurama couldn't win. Vortex tricked him. She remembered something what Maxwell said her when she was in Roma for the first time.

Flashback:

Audrey was furious. Maxwell was ordered guide her in Rome. It wasn't anything special. They had to gain information. She couldn't understand, how they could do that to her. Everyone knows that she hate him.

An half of hour passed already. Audrey though she kill him. She hated his stupid comments and funny remark. He just made fun of her.

"You know, vampires and women are same. Both of you trick ours mind and soul. With this you trick even ours body."

End of flashback:

Audrey remembered how angered she was that time. This memory helped find out source of theirs power. The Dreamer's and Vortex's power. It was so simple. She almost started laugh.

She closed her eyes.

A strange mist appears in her mind. She wrapped herself in cloak of her anger and build wall of decision before her soul. She jumped away just in time. A power lightning, hit the ground where she stood before.

And her anger rose up.

-------------------------------------------------

Yusuke raised his eyes from Kurama's wounded body at the ring. He was amazed. As he could say, for Hiei and Kuwabara it was same. They looked at Audrey, who moved in her clothes whit beautiful elegance. She earned her first hit, but she didn't seem to be scatter.

They were watching how she told something to the attendant and than the hell started.

-------------------------------------------------

Audrey grabbed the attendant and whisper to her fox's ear.

"If you don't want to die, stay out of the ring." Audrey took deep breath and opened her umbrella high above her head.

"HAEVEN'S RAIN!"

Her yell was loud enough for everyone. They could see how heavy rain started falling into the ring. Audrey stood under her umbrella and look around. The kitsune stay still in the ring. Before first raindrop reached the floor, Audrey grabs her and hides under the umbrella.

It was just in time, because when rain reached Dreamer he started yelling. This rain was acid for demons and these who sold theirs souls to hell. She hold shaking attendant and with satisfy she was watching how Dreamer die.

After a few moments everything ends. She closed her umbrella and went away. She wanted say some thing to Yusuke before next fight. Before she could reach Yusuke the attendant spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We received note from the headquarters. These fights between West and Urameshi team are stop. It's because of some kind of mistake and both teams go to the final."

"What the hell is this?" yelled Yusuke when she came to him. Ske looked at Kurama, who was still unconscious.

"It doesn't matter now. We must take Kurama to Sakaki. She can heal him. Until he still breathing, Yusuke." She added when her friend still didn't moving. Yuseke nodded to her and with Kuwabara took Kurama to hotel.

Hiei touched her shoulder. She turned to him. It was the first time, when he tried to catch her attention.

"This is just a beginning, you know?"

"Yes, I know, Hiei."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki put her hand down from her face and sat on her bed. She lightly touched her heart and whisper.

"The beginning? The beginning of what?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must apologize but my English isn't so good for making fighting scene. Well, I'm sorry. I really try my best. So, enjoy this chapter.

For my friend: yes I really like Maxwell from Hellsing. Sometimes he is a same idiot just like my brother. Between them is only one different. Maxwell looks handsome instead of my brother.


	5. I’m sorry

**Chapter 5: I'm sorry**

"What THE HELL did you doing?" asked Sakaki while Yusuke laid Kurama down on his bed. She didn't wasting time and removed his shirt off. Sakaki gasped for air when she saw Kurama's wounded chest. She could sense blood pulsing in his vein and she was terrified by this slow rhythm. Sakaki closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Out. Everyone. Now!" when Yusuke was passing her, she grabbed his arm.

"Take a look on Audrey. She will faint to a ten minutes." Without any others explain she started working on Kurama's injuries. Yusuke went out from a room and let Sakaki doing her best. He saw Audrey how she rested against the nearest wall. He realized that her previous attack must be more exhausting than anything else. Before he could say something to her, Hiei was quicker.

"You should go rest. Then you can tell us why the first guy beat Kurama up."

Audrey gave him a weak grin and went to her and Sakaki's room.

"Hey, Hiei, since when you are so social? Or do you just like her?" asked Kuwabara mockingly.

"Shut up, idiot!" snarled Hiei through clenched teeth. Yusuke paid no attention to them and thoughtfully looked at the door, which Audrey disappeared.

_She must be really tired. It will be better for her, if she get some sleep. I just hope that Kurama will be alright._

"Anyway, why can't Yukina-chan heal Kurama's injury?"

"I don't know, Kuwabara, but Audrey was really stubborn about this. I trust her. In these cases she is mostly right." Said Yusuke and looked out of a window. They could only wait. Wait for Kurama's life. After a fifteen minutes appears the others girls. Yukina and Botan were pale and Shizuru with Keiko looked really worriedly.

"How is Kurama? Will he be alright?" asked Keiko.

"May I help you somehow?" offered Yukina.

"It's OK. Sakaki take care of him. He will be definitely alright." said Yusuke to them with conviction. Shizuru put a cigarette out of her mouth and looked around.

"What exactly happened? I didn't know that fight can be cancelled. Anyway, where is Audrey-chan? I wonder what she did with her opponent."

"It's not only you." growled Kuwabara under his breath.

"Did you say something, baby brother?"

"Sis, can you stop insult me before my friends?"

Yusuke didn't listening. He sat down to a chair and took a look at Hiei. The fire demon didn't even move, but Yusuke knew, he was thinking about some thing as him. What if Sakaki couldn't save Kurama's life? Hiei never show it, but everyone was sure, that tall redhead was his best friend, maybe the only real one. They could not do anything else than waiting. Yusuke hated waiting. Keiko touched his shoulder.

"He will be fine, Yusuke."

Yusuke laid his hand on Keiko's and smiled at her. He was glad she didn't know why they all fight in the tournament. Everyone sat in silence. Kurama was a friend. A reliable friend, who was always there, when they need a help. Nobody knew what exactly happened, but they was sure it can take a life of theirs friend.

--------------------------------------

Sakaki tied up a last bandage and sighed. She wanted break down and cry. She did her best and still she wasn't sure if it will be enough. Kurama's injury was deep and serious, but she hoped he will be fine. The worst part of all was breaking the spell which was taking Kurama's will to live. Sakaki sat down on the edge of Kurama's bed and closed her eyes. She needed Audrey. She needed somebody who would tell her what to do.

Audrey wasn't afraid of anything. She wasn't like Sakaki. Sakaki always needed someone who was with her. She was too scared when she was alone. Scared of everything and everyone. And now she just can't failure.

She remembered how gently Kurama held her yesterday. Sakaki have never expected that she can find him on such place as the Dark Tournament. He was so.... Well she must admitted, she didn't really know him. Not much.

Sakaki's school was near by his. Her classmates were all in love with Minamino Schuichi. Theirs schools arrange many activities between them. The most popular was a Sport festival, where she met him for the first time. Almost two years ago.

Flashback:

Sakaki was new in a school and too shy for finding some friends. At this festival was too much people and she was scared. She stood a little away from everyone and looked at them. She felt dizzy and lost. All what she wanted was some quiet place. Sakaki turned around and collide with a strange tall boy. She was too confused for anything, so she quickly bowed and blurt out.

"I'm sorry. My bad." and ran away. She didn't see the jealousy look from her classmates.

She didn't have to search long for quiet place. Behind the school building was small place with a full grown trees and bloom bush. Sakaki sat down on the grass and leant her back against tree. This was her most favourite place in whole school. Peace and calm. She blinked when she saw a shadow before her.

"Are you alright?"

Sakaki rose her eyes. In front of her stood the tall boy, who's she almost knocked down. She slowly nodded.

"Sorry for bothering you, but you looks pale." he continued. Sakaki noticed, he must be from another school. She saw this day many boys in this kind of uniform.

"Would you mind if I join you?"

She shook her head still wondering, what he can want.

"You really don't speak much, you know?" he told her with a smile, which she sheepishly returned.

"I just don't know what to say."

"You can start with your name." he chuckled.

"Nagahara Sakaki. Nice to meet you."

"Minamino Schuichi. Nice to meet you, too."

Sakaki suddenly burst out in giggling.

"I'm sorry, but this is really stupid."

"Yeah. I was afraid, that you were run from festival because of me."

"No. I just don't feel very well among so many people. So I needed some peace. I always go here when I need calm down. It's a nice place."

"It really is. Do you feel better now? You looked .....hm...... I mean tired."

"It's OK. I was ill last weak."

"You are new here?"

"Yes. Me and my brother moved here last month."

"It's not too long." he listened how his classmates called him.

"Better if I go. May I meet with you after school?"

"Whatever, Minamino-san!" said Sakaki with a smile.

End of Flashback:

Sakaki tightened her grip on her skirt. She had to close her eyes, because she couldn't stand looking at wounded Kurama. He was always so nice and patience with her. Sakaki couldn't understand how could get himself to this situation. First, everybody call him Kurama. Second, everybody knows something about him expect her. She felt terrible. She wasn't sure of anything. Not anymore. And most of everything, she was scared.

Kurama moved and she quickly turned to him. She still couldn't tell if he was unconsciousness or just sleep. Sakaki gently touched his forehead with her palm and silently whispered to him. She didn't know why she is so worried about his life. She wasn't used to see him often. She remembered that sometimes he walked her from school, but that was all. She even didn't know where he lives.

Somehow she felt that there is something what says to her, he is her friend. She felt good in his presence. He never made fun from her, even when she did something stupid or childish. She wanted see him smile at her again.

Sakaki put a blanket on him and went tell Yusuke and the others, that Kurama will be alright. For some reason she was now sure about this. She took a look at her watch. Everyone was waiting for her over four hours now. The last time she looked at Kurama and opened the door.

"He will be fine. Now he needs rest." She didn't understand why she wasn't crying. She was psychically exhausted. After all that worrying about Kurama's life she thought she need cry.

Hiei nodded and went out. Yusuke and Keiko sighed in relieve and others burst in laughing and hugging each other. Sakaki didn't know what to do. She leant against the door and tried put herself together. She hoped that Audrey was still sleeping. She didn't want to show herself before her in such mood. Audrey was always so worried and tried to comfort her. Sakaki went back to Kurama. She wanted be near him if he woke up.

Kurama's room wasn't dark because of moonlight, so she could easily go to his bed. Kurama looked so calm. Sakaki sat on the floor next to his bed and looked at him. He didn't look as if he was in pain but Sakaki wanted to be sure. She drew his fringe off and softly stroked his cheek. A single tear fell down from her eye.

_Why they hurt you so badly? How can they hurt anybody such way?_

She put her head on his bed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when Kurama woke up. He heard sound of opening door and turned his head that way.

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice was weak and sounded tired. Hiei appeared next to him.

"You should sleep, fox!"

"What happened? I don't remember clearly." He could almost felt Hiei's smirk.

"Calm down. You are in good hands. You will be fine."

Kurama finally noticed tiny girl, whose head leant on his bed.

"She saves your life, fox. Tomorrow you can thank her." He wanted go out again, when Kurama called him.

"Can you put her to bed? She shouldn't sleep like that."

Hiei smiled at his friend and lift Sakaki up. She something muttered from her sleep, but didn't wake up. Hiei smirked and carried her to her bedroom. Kurama was smiling when he watching his friend how he tried closed the door with Sakaki in his arms. He yawned and immediately fell asleep again. Tiredness was too strong even for him.

---------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?"

Sakaki woke up, when she heard Audrey's yelling.

_How I got here? I'm sure, I'm fall asleep in Minamino-san's room. Wait! Minamino-san._

She jumped from her bed and ran to the nest room. She noticed Audrey who stood before some familiar person....

"Walter-san! What a surprise. What brings you here?" Sakaki asked happily.

"Most probably my bad luck. The God must really hate me. What do you want!" asked Audrey in very different voice and still very aloud.

"Audrey-chan, please stop yelling. Minamino-san needs rest."

"I'M NOT YELLING!!!" yelled Audrey to Sakaki's face. The black-haired girl only sighed and went check how is Kurama. When she came to his room, he was trying to sit on bed.

"Minamino-san, you should really rest." She told him. Kurama politely smiled at her and nodded before he leant against his pillow.

"You must be hungry, Minamino-san. If you can wait a moment I will bring you something to eat."

Kurama's smile grew wider. He couldn't help himself, but she was really sweet. When she came back she carried a big tray with a breakfast.

"You should eat everything, Minamino-san." She told him. It cost him all of his energy to stay awake, but the smell of food was helping him.

"Can you tell me, why Audrey-chan yelled?" asked Kurama. Sakaki sat down on his bed and grinned.

"She has a visitor. Actually, it's Walter-san." She told him as he was supposed to know, who Walter is.

"Hmm, who is Walter?"

"He is servant of Audrey's aunt. I think. I've never really known what exactly Walter's doing. He must be here because of Audrey. But I'm not sure."

"Sakaki-chan, can you tell me, what happened yesterday?"

Sakaki's face became pale and sad.

"You were injured. Very badly and what more, on your soul was spell which was taking you, your will to live. You slept all yesterday."

"You took care of me?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Because I want thanks you!" Kurama said with a huge smile. He stopped when he saw her stiffen. Sakaki's face was covered by her beautiful black hair so he couldn't tell what she was thinking about.

"I didn't want it." her whisper hit him as a hammer.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't want to take care of you; because I didn't want to see your wounds. I didn't want to see you in pain."

Kurama rather sensed than saw hers tears.

"I'm sorry, Sakaki-chan. I didn't want to make you worry." Kurama's quiet whisper was merely heard. Sakaki lifted her head up. He could see tears how silently falling down from hers cheeks.

"I was scared, Minamino-san. I was scared, that you will die and you almost did. I just don't want to see anyone gets hurt." She whipped her tears away.

"I'm sorry." she whispered again.

Kurama was watching how she ran out. He felt terrible. A few moments later the door opened again.

"Hello, Hiei." said Kurama without looking at his friend.

"You are really fucking idiot, you know? What the hell did you told her. I saw her how she was crying after she went out from here. Even Blondie stopped yell at that guy when she saw her."

Kurama put his breakfast on the small bedside table and sighed.

"I didn't say anything wrong. I didn't want to make her cry." He had feeling, he want to make sure more himself than Hiei.

"Sorry fox, but she really didn't look like she was crying from happiness." said Hiei sarcastically. Kurama blinked.

"Hiei, this is the first time, when you are polite towards some girl, except Yukina. May I know why?"

"She reminds me someone." Hiei didn't say anything else and Kurama didn't ask. To be honest he was too tired for speaking. If Hiei told him something else, he didn't hear it. When Hiei was sure that Kurama was sleeping he went to Audrey, because he had some questions for which he wanted answers.

---------------------------------------------

"It's really not hard, Hiei." said Audrey while all of them, except Sakaki and Kurama, sat in the main room.

"Vortex was using some sort of spell so Kurama hadn't any chance against him."

"But Kurama is too clever than let somebody put spell on himself." remark Kuwabara, who couldn't understand, that Kurama was beat up so easily.

"That's true, but Vortex didn't put this spell on him IN the ring. This is all my fault. When Dreamer attacked me before fight I was focused at him and didn't realize that Vortex put another spell on Kurama in the same time. I'm sorry." Audrey held a cup of tea in her hands and looked really frustrated.

"It's not your fault, Audrey! You couldn't know it!" said Yusuke.

"I agree. You couldn't presuppose such thing, Audrey-sama." Add Walter who stood behind her. Audrey put her cup back on the table with loudly crash.

"I HAD TO!"

"Do you know what kind of spell it was?" asked her Hiei. Audrey slowly calmed down when she was thinking about it.

"Something like that I saw before. Maybe three years ago. It something what take your will to live from you. You want to give up. Kurama gained all his strength before Vortex kicked him out from the ring, so he didn't die. I don't understand how it can be possible, but this is what saves Kurama's life. Technically, he should be dead, but practically he isn't."

"Ha, I knew that Kurama is too tough for everyone. And when you killed that Dreamer guy it can't be so hard defeat the rest of them." said Kuwabara happily and Audrey almost tore his throat apart.

"She didn't kill him, you idiot." remark Hiei without moving.

"What?"

"Are you deaf or just stupid? He said; I didn't kill him. Well, Hiei is right. Dreamer will be back. Maybe not before end of the tournament, but definitely he will return. Something so primitive as the Heaven's rain is, can't kill him." Audrey looked calm when she said it, but Yusuke was sure, she must be angry.

"I doubted that your "Heaven's rain" is primitive. For sure, it must be pretty strong." said Shizuru.

"Of course, this technique is really strong, but Audrey-sama didn't cast it properly." Commend it Walter with a small smile. Audrey's face turns bright red, when she heard it.

"For casting such kind of spell you must be absolutely calm but Audrey-sama was quite angry. Don't worry, Audrey-sama, yours spells are strong even when you are furious."

Audrey tried ignoring others laughing, but it wasn't help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. A free day

**Chapter 6: A free day**

"Sakaki, can you come out? You are there over three hours." No response. Audrey started be really wonder. Her friend was looked in a huge wardrobe and refusing to come out.

"Come on, you can't stay there all day!" she knocked at the door again.

"Sakaki, if I don't get some response I get a rage. Will you come out voluntarily or I have to break the door?" she asked conversationally.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"No. Come out!" when Audrey didn't hear anything she added.

"Now!" she waited.

"Listen, I don't know what exactly bothering you but this is starting piss me off. If you don't come out immediately you will have a big problem. Namely ME!" silence again.

"Well, as you wish." When she was ready for breaking the door, Sakaki come out. Audrey knew that she must cried.

"What's the matter? And 'nothing' isn't an answer!"

Sakaki sobbed. "Nothing."

Audrey looked up as if she could find some good reason for not killing her friend and sighed.

"Today really isn't my day!" she was silently watching her friend's cry and sighed again.

"Come on, Sakaki-chan. It's late. You can tell me tomorrow if you want. Anyway, did you see Kurama? He is almost alright. He is only tired. You did a pretty good job on him!"

"That's not true."

"Yes, it's true. I spoke with Hiei. Kurama will be fine and it's because of you. So cheer up."

"But I…."

"…….?"

"I said something stupid to Minamino-san."

"Yes, I know." Audrey smiled when she saw the surprised look on Sakaki's face. She whipped her friend's tears and continued.

"You always hide, when you thing that you did something wrong. So can you tell me now what's happened?"

Sakaki told her and when she finished, Audrey wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I don't thing this is something so horrible. He will understand. Now you should go sleep. After two days, everything will be over and we return to home." When she was sure that Sakaki won't go lock in a wardrobe she went out of their room to Kurama's. He was awake so she had a chance to speak with him.

"Have you time for a talk?" she asked him.

"As you can see I don't do anything what I can't put off." He replied dryly. Audrey saw that something bothering him. She figured out what it can be.

"I hope you don't take Sakaki's talk seriously." Audrey sat down on Hiei's bed and looked at him.

"She is quite oversensitive when somebody is hurt. If it's someone who she knows her reacting is little fury."

"I really don't want to make her cry. I feel bad for it."

"Yes, that's what I can see on you. Cheer you up if I tell you, that Sakaki feels as bad as you?" at his confused look she added.

"She was looked in a wardrobe over three hours. This is something what she's doing every time when she has a feeling that she did something really horrible. She feels horrible because she yelled at you. I know it's stupid and ridiculous, but Sakaki do thing like that. So, do you feel better now?"

"No, I feel worse. I'm sorry for making such mess."

"Kurama," Audrey told him softly, "only one person here should be sorry and that's me. I should never allow you to face Vortex. I don't want to hurt your feelings but you weren't opponent for him. Yusuke told me your story. But last nineteen years totally change the legendary Youko Kurama. The most cruel and ruthless demon in the makai. You are change. You aren't him anymore!"

"I'm afraid, Audrey-chan, that somewhere really deep in myself I still am." Kurama replied silently. Audrey touched his shoulders and whisper right to his ear.

"Maybe, maybe not!"

------------------------------------

"Audrey?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore!"

Sakaki smiled at her friend. She sat up on her bed and turned the light on. Audrey was turned back to her so Sakaki wasn't sure if she is still awake.

"You know, I was thinking, that after this tournament we can go back to home. I mean, back to England."

"You are at home here. You are Japanese, do you remember?"

"I know, but I mean…."

Audrey finally got up and turned to her.

"Listen! My aunt was right. I'm still doing mistakes. Back in England I did a mistake and almost killed you. Two days ago I did a mistake and almost killed Kurama. But the next time it doesn't have to be 'almost'. I don't want to get you into danger! Here I can protect you more than in England."

Sakaki looked at her and hesitantly nodded.

"Sakaki, why do want to go back to England so suddenly? I thought that you are happy here?"

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling that I shouldn't be here."

"And where exactly you should be?"

"That's what I don't know!"

"Great." Audrey's dry announce little insulted Sakaki.

"I mean it seriously!"

"Me too! But your feeling just isn't enough for me to move with you in to the most dangerous country on the whole world. Can you please go sleep now? Or is here something else?"

Sakaki was watching her hands.

"Audrey, have you some of that dreams again?" she asked silently.

"You did, don't you?" asked Audrey instead answer. Sakaki nodded.

"Ignore it, Sakaki-chan! That's everything what you can do with it. It's just a dream. Dreams aren't real." Audrey laid down and put the blanket over her body.

"Go sleep and turn that damn light off!"

Sakaki smiled and did as Audrey said to her. But she couldn't sleep. She was looking into darkness and thinking.

_She must have some dreams again, too. It's so easy for her to say; ignore it! I'm sure that she thinks about it too. It's weird. We both have these dreams. They are always same. I hope Audrey is right and dream aren't real._

---------------------------------

"Audrey, can you stop bulling her? At last during breakfast." told Yusuke to Audrey, when she scold Sakaki for something.

"I don't bully anyone, Yusuke!"

"So? And what the hell was that? Stop doing idiot from me!"

"Actually I don't have to do idiot from you, because you already are!"

"I agree with her, Urameshi!" told Kuwabara while he was laughing.

"You look like you have good fun!"

Everybody turn to Kurama who finally got out of his bed. Everybody except Sakaki, who was studying her hands again.

"How do you feel, Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"It can't be better. What's the matter, Sakaki-chan?" his voice was full of worry when he saw Sakaki's pale face. She tried smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just feel little dizzy." She replied weakly.

"I don't think so. You are pale as a ghost and I don't mentioned fact that one minute ago you were absolutely fine! What's happened?"

"Audrey-chan, I'm fine. It's nothing…." She suddenly couldn't breath. Everything was blur and silent. Than this feeling disappeared and she was fine. Sakaki smiled sheepishly.

"I told you, I'm alright."

"Hey, Sakkai! Aren't you pregnant?"

Sakaki turned bright red when she heard it.

"Yusuke! How can you say that!" she yelled at him, embarrassing before everyone.

"I know that Audrey look after you pretty hard, but you know, accident happens." He told her mockingly. Sakaki was absolutely speechless. She quickly stood up and run from the room. Yusuke turned at Audrey hi features confused.

"You don't even kill me for this? Are you alright too?"

"You know," she told slowly, "you can be right."

Everyone gasped and stared at Audrey in shock. She sweetly smiled at them.

"Just kidding."

Yusuke breath out in relieve. Kuwabara rolled his eyes and started arguing wit is sister. Kurama looked at Hiei and silently disappeared. It didn't take him long time to find Sakaki. She was on the beach still very embarrassed.

"Sakaki-chan?" asked Kurama when he reached her. She turned to him her face red.

"It's not true, Minamino-san!" she muttered.

"I know. Yusuke has is own humour."

"And you like it!"

"Why do you think so?"

"Because you are smiling!!" she told him angrily. Kurama started laugh. When Sakaki heard him she turned away from him, her face darkened.

"I'm sorry, Sakaki-chan,but you look wonderful when you do such face." Kurama said still laughing.

"I'm glad, I can cheer you up!" she yelled angrily. Kurama wrapped his arms around her shoulders so her back rested on his chest. Her face was now dark red.

"Sorry, Sakaki-chan."

She shook her head released herself from him.

"No, Minamino-san. I should apologize to you. I had no right to yell at you. Not now or before. I'm sorry. I just felt so hopeless."

Kurama raised his eyebrow.

"You felt hopeless, because you saved my life?"

"No, I felt hopeless because I knew that when you will be alright, you will go and fight again. I felt hopeless because nobody can stuff some intelligence into your head." She said bitterly. Kurama was looking at her absolutely confused. She stood before him, her feature angry and her fists clenched. But still she looked so….. lost. He slowly touched her chin.

_She has so beautiful eyes. So dark and deep. _

"I'm sorry for discomfort you, Sakaki-chan, but I really haven't any other choice than fighting in this tournament!"

"Do you try to tell me, that you not fight here just for fun?" she asked him.

"No."

_Can it means that she still doesn't know, who am I?_

"Minamino-san? What are you thinking about? You look thoughtfully."

He smiled at her. In no time he lent forward and lightly kissed her on her lips.

"Actually, I thought I would kiss you."

"Well, you did it, but please don't do it again!" with this she turned around and went away.

_Hiei is right. I'm an idiot. What the hell I'm doing to her. Why I must acting like nuts now. I never do this before. I don't want her to hate me. Can it mean? Can be possible that I'm….. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter finished. It took me little longer than normally. Yes I KNOW that this is lame, but it because I must cut it. The rest will be in the next chapter. I must tell you that I will not send the next chapter if I don't get some review, at last two. I had some problems with this story, because it didn't appear in fanfiction on the right place. I apologize, because I tried to remove this story and send it again to avoid this problem but it didn't worked.


End file.
